El comienzo del final 3 (Sparda x Eva)
by LITO24
Summary: Esta es la continuación de la historia, me he tardado, pero es que no me fluye mucho la creatividad y ando bastante ocupado, trataré de subir la próxima parte lo mas rápido posible, no sé si les guste, pero me dijeron que querían romance y no soy muy bueno en eso, pero hago el intento. ;)


III- Amanecer (Sparda)

Desperté muy temprano, Eva aún estaba durmiendo así que fui a la sala y abrí la pequeña ventana que allí se encontraba, a pesar del lugar que era había una vista un tanto agradable, brisa fresca como de lluvia y el sol tenía un brillo especial, creo que esto es la segunda cosa más hermosa que he visto desde que llegué a este lugar.

- Buenos días! – se escuchó en un tomo suave y muy alegre.

- Buenos días? – repitió Sparda con un tono de confusión.

- Iré a preparar el desayuno. ¿Te parece si me haces compañía?

- Bueno…

Caminamos hasta la cocina y me senté en la silla que había en la barra y ella quedaba frente a mí al otro lado de la barra, tomó una cuchara y se volteó para ir a la estufa, justo en ese momento me percaté de las ropas que llevaba puestas. Tenía una bata algo corta y no muy cubridora que digamos, me sentí como un degenerado, pero no pude evitar mirarla…

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Eva confundida

- Yo!? Nada! – dijo Sparda reaccionando de repente.

- Seguro?

- Si… si, seguro

- Si lo dices – Se ríe levemente y dice- ¿Te molestaría ir poniendo los platos en la mesa? Ya casi termino.

- Claro.

Hice lo que me pidió y acomodé todo en la mesa, nos sentamos y mientras desayunábamos continuamos conversando, ella me contó un poco sobre su vida, su familia y por qué vivía sola ahora y luego me preguntó:

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De dónde vienes y que pasó con tu familia?

- Pues… La verdad es que desde el día que me encontraste perdí parte de mi memoria y lo poco que recuerdo me es algo borroso, siento como si fuera algo muy lejano, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ese día…

- Ah, por eso es que no decías nada… Bueno, ya olvidemos las penas, ahora estamos aquí y aquí perteneces ahora! – dice entusiasmada

- Supongo.

Luego de eso bajamos a ver como estaban las cosas en la cafetería, el lugar no necesitaba arreglos grandes, solo pocos detalles y mucha limpieza, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado. Mientras ella iba haciendo limpieza en la cocina, que no requería ningún arreglo, yo me encargaba de arreglar algunas tablillas y ajustar uno que otro tornillo aquí y allá, tan pronto terminé me moví a ayudar con la limpieza y cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse habíamos terminado, solo faltaba acomodar los utensilios, llenar las neveras y otras cosas de ese tipo, pero ya era tarde así que decidimos dejarlo para otro día y subir al apartamento.

- Iré a tender una ropa, vuelvo en unos minutos. –dijo Eva

- Ok –respondió Sparda

Pasaron unos minutos luego de eso, pensaba que hacer mientras Eva terminaba y decidí ir a tomar un baño, luego de un largo día de trabajo me parecía una excelente idea así que caminé hasta mí habitación, busqué ropa y me encaminé al baño, mientras caminaba me puse a pensar lo cómodo que me sentía en tan poco tiempo y pensando en cómo llegué a este lugar debería ser todo lo contrario, pero da igual, llegué al baño y entré a la ducha. Cuando terminé fui a la sala a ver si ya Eva había terminado y justo cuando llego a la sala iba ella entrando.

- Ya te bañaste, creo que debería hacer lo mismo, si quieres vete a dormir, no te molestes tanto en esperarme.

- No te preocupes, de todas formas no tengo sueño aún.

- Ah bueno, trataré de no tardar.

Se fue nuevamente y yo me salí al balcón a tomar algo de aire, esa noche la recuerdo como si fuera hoy, estaba lloviznando, la brisa era muy fresca y la luna llena, una luna que nunca antes había visto, pasé varios minutos ahí hasta que de momento la lluvia se hizo más fuerte así que entré y cerré la puerta, en ese instante viene Eva y se sienta en el sofá, luego de unos breves momentos de silencio me senté a su lado y comenzamos a hablar.

- Hace mucho no llovía por aquí, creo que ya hacía falta – dice ella

- ¿Te gusta la lluvia?

- Prefiero una noche calmada y con buena brisa, pero sin duda una noche lluviosa nunca viene mal, además se me hace agradable dormir escuchando la lluvia.

Justo en ese momento se escucha un trueno, Eva al parecer se asustó y sin darse cuenta terminó abrazándome, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, ¿La miro? ¿Le devuelvo el abrazo? Fue ahí que Eva levantó su mirada y me vio fijo a los ojos y yo hice lo mismo. Era hermosa su mirada, me provocaba una sensación que no puedo describir, pero era algo diferente, algo que nunca antes había sentido, una sensación de descontrol, tan así que cuando lo vine a notar ya le había plantado un beso en la boca.


End file.
